Rien qu'une fois
by Nekoyo-chan
Summary: Eren avait l'habitude de passer la première semaine de ses vacances d'été avec son grand-père qui vivait en plein milieu d'une forêt. A six ans, il fit la rencontre de l'esprit gardien de cette forêt qui devint son meilleur ami. Les années passèrent, Eren grandit et ses sentiments aussi. Mais tout bonheur avait une fin... Car Eren n'avait le droit de le toucher qu'avec les yeux...


**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Rien qu'une fois  


 **Rating :** T

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** J'ai repris une certaine croyance du Japon (et autre(s) pays, peut-être) qui fait du renard un yōkai (esprit surnaturel de la forêt). Appelé Kitsune, il est le messager et le compagnon du dieu Inari, la divinité shintoïste du riz. Les Kitsunes d'Inari ont la particularité d'être blancs, de protéger du mal, de servir comme esprits gardiens et de protéger les sanctuaires d'Inari. Ils peuvent également se transformer en humain (souvent en une belle jeune femme) et de posséder une humaine. On leur attribut aussi des pouvoirs surnaturels, on dit qu'ils peuvent posséder jusqu'à 9 queues suivant leurs pouvoirs, leur sagesse, leur intelligence, etc. Ils ont apparemment un caractère farceur et leurs motivations vont de la simple malice à de la malveillance pure.

 **•** Dans mon OS, un personnage porte le masque d'un Kitsune (qui se rapproche de celui de _Gin_ dans **Hotarubi no Mori e** si je ne me trompe pas -.o) alors je voulais vous raconter dans les grosses lignes l'histoire de cet esprit de la forêt. Seulement, ce personnage (ou plutôt cet esprit) n'en est pas un ! Il est juste un esprit humain qui porte un masque de Kitsune (comme je viens de le dire) et qui partage certaines similitudes avec les Kitsunes : il possède des pouvoirs, il est un protecteur de la forêt et du mal en plus d'avoir un petit côté taquin et joueur. C'est tout ce qu'il partage avec le Renard ;)

Et puis, vous découvrirez ses autres caractéristiques en lisant le OS ;)

 **•** Ce OS est inspiré du film d'animation **Hotarubi no Mori e** (comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir dans mon autre note) et d'un autre petit film d'animation d'environ 5min intitulé **The Life of Death** que vous pouvez retrouver sur _Youtube_ sur le compte de _**Marsha Onderstijn**_!

 **•** Il y aura une _**musique** _ à écouter (c'est facultatif, bien entendu !) mais elle est réservée pour les **_deux dernières parties du OS_** … Comme je sais que c'est frustrant de se faire couper en plein milieu d'une lecture, je vous mets la musique et tout ici mais je la mets aussi avant le passage (car je sais que tout le monde ne lit pas les notes de l'auteur xD), comme ça, vous aurez plus qu'à lancer la musique quand vous verrez le début de ce paragraphe :

"• Si vous voulez, vous pouvez écouter **Love & Loss** de _**Mattia Cupelli**_.

• Sur _Youtube_ , la vidéo s'appelle **Beautiful Love Emotional Sad Epic Piano Solo - "Love and Loss" by Mattia Cupelli**.

• Voici le lien : w w w . youtube . com (slash) watch?v=6qcPBN7O3JY _(enlevez les espaces et remplacez (slash) par / ;D)_

• Astuce : Pour que la musique tourne en boucle, mettez _repeat_ après le _youtube_ de l'URL. Vous atterrirez sur le site **Listen on Repeat** et vous écouterez donc la musique en boucle ;)"

 **Disclamer :** Eh bien, les personnages qui apparaissent ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama _**SAUF**_ Hanke Jaeger **. Hotarubi no Mori e** et **The Lije of Death** , de leur côté, ont été ma source d'inspiration, je ne plagie pas, je reprends juste quelques éléments de ces univers fabuleux ! L'image n'est également pas de ma propriété ! **  
**

 **PS :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, de syntaxe, etc. Je me suis relue mais bon, hein, vous connaissez la chanson : ces bestioles sont tenaces et se cachent très bien dans les coins sombres ! x)

Voilà, je pense que tout est dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rien qu'une fois**

* * *

Mercredi cinq juillet deux mille six, dix heures et trente-neuf minutes, Eren Jaeger a six ans et a pour seule compagnie la solitude.

Il passait ses vacances d'été chez son grand-père paternel, ses parents ayant décidé de voyager en amoureux durant la première semaine de vacances comme ils le faisaient chaque année.

Le petit brun souffla et s'allongea sur son lit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les flopées d'injures qui sortaient en un flot continu de la bouche de son grand-père. Il devait regarder un énième match de tennis sur sa nouvelle télé écran plat...

Eren avait l'habitude de l'entendre jurer, le vieux Hanke était un peu aigri mais absolument pas touché par la sénilité : malgré ses soixante-quinze ans, il avait gardé un corps solide et une vivacité spirituelle qui le ferait passer pour un homme à peine mouillé par la quarantaine s'il n'avait pas une chevelure blanche comme la neige et la peau ridée. Même s'il avait un comportement de « vieux con » comme aimait le surnommer affectueusement son fils Grisha, il adorait sa famille et Eren pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il n'allait pas dans la forêt et qu'il venait manger à chaque repas.

Cependant, Eren s'ennuyait à en mourir et son jeune esprit plein de curiosité mourait d'envie de rejoindre l'étendue d'arbres centenaires. Il se redressa et sauta de son lit, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers le salon où il vit son grand-père, debout, en train de hurler sur un des tennismen, sa bouteille de bière malmenée par ses mouvements anarchiques.

Le petit brun regarda son cirque, se retenant de rire comme un petit diablotin quand Hanke renversa une bonne partie de sa bière son son t-shirt frappé du logo des _Rolling Stones_ après un geste du bras particulièrement vif et brusque. Il le suivit ensuite des yeux alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine, attrapant une bonne poignée de sopalins pour absorber le plus possible de boisson alcoolisée tout en grommelant entre ses dents serrées.

Une fois sûr que son grand-père avait bien le dos tourné, Eren traversa le salon et ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au vieil homme qui continuait sa besogne, il sortit de la maison en prenant soin de refermer le battant doucement. De toute façon, son grand-père ne lui aurait pas interdit de sortir, il lui aurait juste rappelé de ne pas pénétrer dans la forêt mais Eren aimait bien jouer alors il n'avait pas choisi la solution de facilité pour sortir.

Une fois dehors, il fut écrasé par la chaleur mais il occulta bien vite ce détail et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt et une fois celle-ci atteinte, il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa route, écrasant les feuilles mortes et les brindilles de ses pieds hésitants.

Il marcha et marcha, s'accroupissant de temps en temps pour observer des fourmilières grouillantes de fourmis ouvrières, s'amusant à enfoncer un petit bâton dans la petite maison avant de le retirer et de regarder les centaines de fourmis qui s'y étaient accrochées.

Le soleil tapait fort et Eren avait de plus en plus soif. Passant sa petite langue sur ses fines lèvres sèches, il mit sa main en visière pour regarder le soleil. Il baissa cependant bien vite les yeux, aveuglé, puis se figea en entendant plusieurs craquements derrière lui. Un rugissement retendit, le faisant durement sursauter. Son instinct lui hurlait de détaller comme un lapin mais sa curiosité lui murmurait de sa voix doucereuse de se retourner pour voir quelle étrange bestiole se trouvait dans son dos. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps car un cri grave et féroce s'éleva suivi de claquements répétitifs. Surpris, Eren se retourna et tomba directement sur la bas d'un dos musclé camouflé par un débardeur blanc. Il sortit de sa torpeur et fit un bon de côté quand l'inconnu devant lui cria une nouvelle fois. Les claquement se firent plus forts et Eren repéra la source de ce bruit infernal : deux grosses bottes militaires que l'homme entrechoquait. Un hurlement bestial qu'il reconnut répondit et il tourna sa tête pour apercevoir un énorme sanglier. Apeuré, il courut vers l'inconnu et chercha à l'agripper. Cependant l'homme se décala et pivota une seconde son visage étrangement masqué vers lui avant qu'il ne revienne sur la bête.

– Ne me touche pas, fichu merdeux. Reste près de moi mais ne me touche pas.

Estomaqué autant par de la vision du masque en forme de renard que par les paroles de l'homme, Eren ne pipa mot et fit tel un automate ce que l'adulte venait de lui ordonner.

Il le regarda faire fuir l'animal en rendant son corps plus imposant et en faisant du bruit puis le silence revint.

Lentement, l'homme se retourna vers le petit brun et ce dernier lui sauta dessus afin de l'enlacer. L'inconnu sauta in extremis sur le côté et réitéra l'action quand l'enfant fonça sur lui les bras tendus. Ce petit manège dura un moment avant que l'homme, irrité, ne jette une de ses boots sur le visage du garçon qui courait vers lui après s'être relevé d'une petite chute.

Eren grogna de douleur et s'accroupit, frottant son front endolori.

– T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! gronda l'homme, le visage tourné vers le brun.

Celui-ci releva sa tête et planta ses yeux luisants de larmes de douleur sur le masque de renard, avant de les détourner et de prendre un air boudeur.

– Je voulais juste te remercier…

Une bourrasque de vent frais fut sa seule réponse.

Il frotta encore une fois son front où apparaissait déjà une petite bosse puis se releva, dardant un regard curieux sur le silhouette face à lui.

– Dis…

Le masque, jusqu'alors tourné vers les arbres à sa droite, refit face au petit brun et se pencha légèrement sur le côté.

– T'es qui ? continua Eren en se rapprochant de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci allait reculer mais le petit garçon s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de lui.

– Levi Ackerman.

– Pourquoi je peux pas te toucher ?

– Je suis un esprit de la forêt ; si tu me touches, je vais disparaître et toi tu vas mourir.

Le jeune Jaeger fit la moue.

– C'est nul, je voulais te faire un câlin !

Il croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et détourna sa tête un moment avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur Levi.

– Dis, on peut jouer ensemble ?

– T'as pas des parents qui t'attendent, gamin ?

– Je suis pas un gamin ! Je m'appelle Eren et j'ai plus de six ans ! Je suis grand !

Le petit brun entendit l'homme ricaner. Celui-ci avança vers lui et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

– Ta réaction prouve que t'es un gamin.

Eren se renfrogna mais ne bouda pas bien longtemps l'Ackerman.

– Alors ? On joue ensemble ? redemanda-t-il ses yeux pétillant d'un espoir mal contenu.

Levi souffla en se redressant, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

– Je veux d'abord savoir si tes parents sont au courant que t'es ici, merdeux.

– Ils sont pas là. C'est papy qui me garde car ils sont partis en vacances ensemble. Papy se fiche de ce que je fais tant que je reviens à l'heure pour manger mais il veux pas que j'aille dans la forêt tout seul… Enfin, vu que t'es avec moi je suis pas tout seul.

Le petit brun lança un grand sourire fripon à son vis-à-vis qui sourit lui aussi derrière son masque.

Ce gamin était un vrai petit diable.

– Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Levi en se laissant choir au sol pour remettre ses chaussures.

– D'abord, j'ai soif ! Est-ce que t'as à boire ? Ensuite j'ai envie d'aller me baigner parce qu'il fait chaud ! Ou sinon on peut jouer à chat mais faut se toucher et on peut pas se toucher… Et puis, t'as dit que t'étais un esprit ! Est-ce que y en a d'autres ? Ils sont tous comme toi ?

– Oh, ferme-la, on dirait une pie : tu piailles pour rien… marmonna Levi en soupirant.

– Hé ! s'offusqua le petit garçon en le foudroyant du regard.

– Quoi ? Si t'as soif, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler.

Le garçon lui envoya une œillade blasée. L'Ackerman leva ses yeux au ciel puis se releva en remettant en place ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit qu'une violente bourrasque de vent avait ramenés en avant.

– Tu me suis ?

Eren ne répondit rien mais lui tendit la main.

– Eren, je-

– Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais…

Voyant son air triste, Levi fronça ses sourcils derrière son masque puis regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur un bout de bois. Il alla le récupérer, conscient du regard qui pesait sur lui, puis revint vers le petit brun.

– Prends ça.

Le jeune Jaeger esquissa un petit sourire puis attrapa l'extrémité du bâton que lui tendait Levi, ce dernier serrant dans sa main l'autre bout du morceau de bois.

– Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ou môssieur à encore besoin de quelque chose ?

Eren lui tira la langue et commença à avancer, s'arrêtant net après quelques pas puisque Levi ne le suivait pas.

– Le lac n'est pas par là, gamin.

Ledit gamin put clairement entendre le rire dans la voix de l'homme et il se sentit rougir.

– Je le sais, grommela-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

– Il n'est pas par là non plus, en fait, il est à gauche.

Eren s'arrêta, lui lança un regard courroucé puis marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Levi ricana et guida l'enfant jusqu'au lac situé dans une grande clairière, attrapant par la suite de l'eau au creux de ses mains avant de la faire bouillir à l'intérieur de celles-ci sous les yeux écarquillés du petit brun.

– Comment tu fais ça ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant les grosses bulles qui éclataient à la surface de l'eau retenue par les fortes mains de l'homme masqué.

– Je suis un esprit, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît jusqu'à une certaine limite.

– C'est trop cool ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Eren en riant, ses grands yeux turquoise scintillant de joie.

Levi ne releva pas mais demanda à son cadet d'ouvrir la bouche et quand ce dernier s'exécuta, il versa l'eau dans la petite cavité, prenant soin de ne surtout pas toucher les fines lèvres roses.

Ils répétèrent l'action jusqu'à ce qu'Eren eut étanché sa soif. Une fois fait, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol d'herbes chatoyantes, dans l'ombre d'un énorme sol pleureur, le petit brun ne voulant plus faire trempette mais juste une petite sieste.

– Dis Levi, tu m'as pas dit tout à l'heure...Est-ce que y a d'autres esprits ou t'es tout seul ? chuchota Eren, ses prunelles peinant à rester ouvertes.

L'Ackerman tourna son attention vers le brun et regarda un petit moment sa mine endormie.

– Il y a d'autres esprits ici mais je suis le seul esprit gardien de cette forêt. Et puis, les autres ne sortent que la nuit, ce qui est à ton avantage, gamin : ils sont assez hostiles envers les humains.

L'enfant grimaça mais se rassura en se disant qu'il avait Levi auprès de lui pour le protéger.

– T'as toujours été un esprit ?

– Non, j'ai été humain il y a très longtemps.

– Bah pourquoi t'es là, alors ? Et puis, les autres méchants ils t'attaquent ?

– Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour finir esprit gardien et non, ces esprits ne m'attaquent pas parce qu'ils savent que je suis plus fort qu'eux et que je protège leur forêt.

– Tu es tellement seul… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, moi…

Levi regarda le petit garçon s'endormir, un petit sourire étirant finement ses lèvres.

Le gardien réveilla l'endormi quelques heures plus tard, lui annonçant que le soir allait bientôt arriver.

Chacun tenant une extrémité du bout de bois, ils firent demi-tour, Levi guidant Eren qui s'étonna lorsqu'il aperçut la maison de son grand-père à travers les feuillages denses.

– Je suis un esprit, gamin, souviens-toi.

Le jeune Jaeger lui lança un petit sourire puis lâcha le bâton.

– Je te promets de revenir demain, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ses orbes fermement posés sur le masque.

Il resta un instant figé dans cette position avant de se retourner lentement, rechignant à laisser derrière lui l'homme au masque de renard.

Finalement, il lui tourna complètement le dos et se dépêcha de saisir son ballon de foot pour faire semblant de jouer, son grand-père ouvrant brusquement la porte d'entrée de la maison quelques secondes plus tard.

– Morbleu ! Je t'ai cherché dans toute la maison en gueulant ton prénom ! T'aurais pu répondre, p'tit monstre, me dis pas que t'es déjà sourd à ton âge !?

– Désolé, papy !

Eren offrit un énorme sourire à Hanke qui abandonna ses remontrances – il était un homme faible, que voulez-vous – et lui dit que le dîner était servi.

Le brun acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il regarda derrière lui mais ne vit personne à la place où il avait quitté Levi un peu plus tôt. Un peu déçu, il rentra dans la maison et ferma le battant derrière lui.

 **••••••••••**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula à grande vitesse. Eren se levait tôt le matin, petit-déjeunait puis rejoignait l'homme masqué à la lisière de la forêt. Ils passaient la matinée ensemble, jouant souvent, discutant parfois puis Levi ramenait l'enfant chez son grand-père pour qu'il puisse prendre son déjeuné avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pour passer l'après-midi au lac, Eren barbotant sous l'œil attentif du plus vieux ou faisant une sieste à l'ombre du sol pleureur, Levi profitant de cet instant de quiétude pour se détendre.

Et fatalement le dernier jour arriva et avec lui les parents du jeune Jaeger. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, regardait sa mère et son père discuter avec Hanke sur la grande terrasse.

– J'aurais voulu aller me baigner avec toi, cette après-midi, marmonna-t-il en reniflant.

– Tu reviendras l'année prochaine, gamin, essaya de la consoler Levi en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

– Oui mais-

– Je t'attendrai.

– Promis ?

– Promis, affirma l'esprit en hochant la tête.

Le petit garçon tenta un petit sourire puis fit un pas avant de s'arrêter net.

– Dis Levi…

– Oui ?

– T'es mon ami ?

L'Ackerman ne répondit pas tout de suite et devant son silence, Eren se retourna et fixa ses yeux turquoise sur le masque.

– Oui, je suis ton ami, p'tit monstre, dit finalement le gardien, ses bras tendus posés sur ses genoux.

Eren, heureux de cette réponse, lui envoya un grand sourire lumineux avant qu'il ne s'en aille en courant, lui lançant un dernier signe d'au revoir.

* * *

Vendredi six juillet deux mille douze, douze heures et huit minutes, Eren Jaeger a douze ans et les phalanges qui piquent.

L'école s'était terminée la veille, il venait de terminer sa Sixième mais cette année avait un goût amer sur sa langue.

Eren avait toujours été un garçon très curieux et dès qu'il eut appris à lire correctement, il passa ses journées entières à s'abreuver de connaisses. Ses parents avaient été ravis de le voir s'épanouir autant avec un livre entre les mains mais ils s'étaient aussi inquiétés, sachant que leur fils était différent des autres petits garçons de son âge et que la différence n'était aimée par personne et peut-être encore moins par les enfants et les adolescents.

Le jeune brun en avait donc littéralement bavé, ses camarades avaient été infectes avec lui et même si ça lui avait fait de la peine au début, il avait rapidement laissé sa colère s'exprimer au lieu de sa tristesse. Il avait vite parlé avec ses poings et ses parents avaient également vite été convoqués dans le bureau de la CPE puis ensuite dans le bureau du proviseur. Ils avaient rencontré trois fois le vieil homme et à leur dernière rencontre, qui datait de la veille, le proviseur avait été très clair : soit Eren changeait de comportement à la rentrée à venir, soit c'était la porte dès la première bavure.

Le soir venu, les parents du jeune Jaeger avait sermonné ce dernier pour qu'il se reprenne mais Eren savait au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas lui le problème mais les bouffons qui l'avaient pris comme bouc-émissaire.

S'ils arrêtaient de le blesser aussi bien physiquement que moralement, il arrêterait de riposter avec ses poings.

Enfin, il avait une semaine pour se ressourcer auprès de son ami et ce fait le fit largement sourire. L'après-midi pointait le bout de son nez et il était présentement à table avec son grand-père qui lisait un magasine sportif tout en mangeant ses petits pois, grommelant contre Dieu sait qui comme à son habitude.

Eren attrapa son assiette et ses couverts, jeta ses déchets dans une poubelle puis lava sa vaisselle. Il avait à peine mangé mais il n'avait pas faim et avait surtout trop hâte de retrouver son gardien.

Il sortit de la maison après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois que Hanke ne le surveillait pas puis rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait déjà à la lisière de la forêt.

Il s'approcha de lui et Levi se pencha pour poser un baiser indirect sur son front.

– Je te rattrape, grincheux ! Je serai bientôt aussi grand que toi et je te dépasserai même ! ricana-t-il en voyant qu'il lui arrivait au niveau du cou.

– Je dois le prendre comment, là, gamin ? Est-ce une insulte ou juste ton orgueil de petit mâle qui parle ? grogna l'Ackerman en reculant d'un pas.

– Prends-le comme tu veux mais ne te voile pas la face, _grincheux_! riposta le brun avec un sourire espiègle.

Il entendit Levi gronder et il partit en courant, riant à gorge déployée alors qu'il hurlait des « grincheux » à tout va juste pour faire enrager son ami.

Celui-ci le suivait les mains dans les poches, se téléportant à ses côtés quand il commençait à le perdre de vue.

Eren arriva bien vite au petit lac qui était rapidement devenu leur lieu de prédilection quand l'après-midi succédait la matinée. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Levi pour s'y rendre et cette habitude le renvoya six ans plus tôt, lorsque l'adulte lui tendait un bout de bois afin de le guider à travers la densité de la forêt. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas perdu cette habitude non plus, les contacts indirects avec Levi rassurant Eren et le rendant tout simplement joyeux.

Une fois arrivé dans la clairière, le brun enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, regardant le ciel dégagé alors que ses mains posées dans son dos soutenaient le poids de son corps.

Il entendit Levi le rejoindre et sursauta quand il sentit un souffle froid sur ses phalanges finement bandées. Il se retourna et ne put apercevoir qu'une main blanche qui remettait le masque de renard en place.

Levi avait enlevé son masque et le brun avait raté sa chance de voir son visage. Le jeune Jaeger, qui avait déjà tenté de lui enlever l'objet, se sentait totalement désabusé.

– Pourquoi ? demanda le gardien en se redressant, son visage tourné vers son cadet.

Eren détourna un instant ses yeux puis les figea sur l'étendue calme et ondulante qui brillait de mille feux en face de lui.

– Des idiots m'ont pris pour souffre-douleur parce que je préfère les bouquins à _Call of Duty_. Mais malheureusement pour eux, je préfère aussi l'action à la parlote.

Levi ne répondit pas mais le brun sentit un léger coup sur sa tête qu'il fit pivoter vers son ami.

– Ne combats pas la violence par la violence, ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis, gamin, fit celui-ci en reposant un petit bâton.

– J'en ai déjà, grimaça Eren. Si mon comportement dérape juste une fois l'année prochaine, je serais viré définitivement.

– Raison de plus pour que tu arrêtes. Sois plus intelligent qu'eux.

– Mais comment ?! s'emporta soudainement le plus jeune. Ils n'écoutent pas lorsque je leur demande de me laisser tranquille ! Les coups, y a que ça qui les calme temporairement.

– Sois un renard.

Eren fronça ses sourcils et dévisagea son ami.

– Comment ça ?

– Sers-toi de ta tête et non de tes poings, gamin. Ta plus grande force, c'est pas celle physique mais celle mentale. Je te connais, p'tit monstre, tu es aussi rusé et malin qu'un renard et je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen détourné pour te venger de ces trous du cul.

– Tu crois ? demanda le brun, assez sceptique.

– Si je ne croyais pas en tes capacités je ne dirais rien, gamin, répondit le gardien en le frappant une nouvelle fois à la tête avec son morceau de bois.

– Arrête ça ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se frottant le crâne, tentant également de retenir les rougeurs qui cherchaient à envahir ses joues suite aux paroles de son ami.

Ils restèrent un moment à la même place, s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour observer le ciel moucheté de nuages cotonneux. Eren s'amusait à leur trouver une forme connue tandis que Levi l'écoutait babiller, s'amusant à le frapper dès qu'il se mettait à divaguer trop loin, s'attirant ainsi ses foudres.

Le brun finit par s'endormir et quand il se réveilla, il tomba nez à nez avec le profile de renard de l'esprit. Il attendit mais Levi n'esquissa aucun geste, même quand Eren tapota son masque. Esquissant un petit sourire à la fois coquin et crispé, le jeune Jaeger se releva et se mit à genoux à côté du visage caché. Il leva lentement ses mains avant de les poser doucement sur le masque, et comme l'Ackerman resta totalement immobile, il prit confiance et retira lentement l'objet. Il découvrit alors un visage pale mais indéniablement viril. Son ami possédait un nez droit ainsi qu'une fine bouche, sa mâchoire était un peu carrée mais tout en douceur, comme si Levi venait juste d'atteindre l'âge adulte. A cause du vent, de courtes mèches d'un noir profond venaient de temps en temps caresser les paupières closes qui s'ouvrirent brusquement. Interdit, Eren fixa un instant les yeux d'aigle qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient d'une incroyable couleur : bleus au centre mais gris à l'extrémité des iris, donnant de fabuleux reflets argentés au regard perçant. Cependant, le jeune Jaeger finit par sortir de sa torpeur quand les lèvres de Levi formèrent un petit sourire en coin alors que les yeux gris laissaient apercevoir une lueur taquine. Le brun frémit, plaqua violemment le masque sur le visage du gardien puis recula vivement.

– Putain de gamin à la con ! Ça fait mal, bordel ! gronda Levi en retirant son masque pour poser une main sur son nez douloureux.

Eren le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds, le dévisageant sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. L'Ackerman darda sur lui des yeux plus que noirs avant que son expression ne se fasse curieuse face à l'insistance du regard de son cadet. Il haussa un de ses fins sourcils puis prit un air malicieux.

– Je suis apparemment à ton goût mais pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ? Ça devient assez gênant.

La réaction du jeune garçon ne se fit pas attendre et Levi se délecta des rougeurs qui apparurent ses les joues de son cadet.

– Je… Ce n'est pas… bégaya lamentablement celui-ci en détournant son regard.

L'Ackerman lâcha un petit rire puis remit son masque après avoir fait un clin d'œil au jeune Jaeger qui avait eu le malheur de reposer ses yeux sur l'esprit gardien, augmentant son rougissement.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, ils firent demi-tour, tous deux accrochés à l'extrémité d'un petit bout de bois, Eren détaillant mentalement et en boucle le visage de son ami.

Le lendemain, ils s'amusèrent à traquer un troupeau de biches et l'après-midi le brun eut la merveilleuse idée de grimper à un arbre. Levi le regarda faire, les épaules un peu tendues.

– Viens, Levi, la vue est trop belle ! s'exclama joyeusement le jeune garçon alors perché sur une branche.

Celle-ci ne devait pas être bien solide car un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, crispant Eren et tendant encore plus le gardien. Un deuxième craquement retentit et le brun se sentit clairement partir en arrière. Il ferma fortement ses yeux avant de les rouvrir, ses orbes s'écarquillant quand il vit Levi courir vers lui les bras tendus. Toutefois, l'esprit replia ses bras à la dernière seconde et pila net, regardant son cadet tomber dans un tas de broussailles. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et darda des yeux blasés sur son aîné qu'il voyait à l'envers.

– Merci, fit-il de manière ironique en se relevant difficilement.

Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi mais il avait vraiment eu peur et avait eu l'espoir fou que son ami le rattrape. Cependant, s'il l'aurait fait, ils auraient tous les deux passé l'arme à gauche – enfin, lui serait mort et l'esprit qu'était Levi se serait… volatilisé ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il s'accroupit au sol et fusilla de son regard turquoise une feuille morte tandis qu'un pensée douloureuse prenait place dans son esprit : la relation entre lui et Levi était tellement forte que de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'effleurer le rendait de plus en plus mélancolique.

Ils étaient si proches et si loin en même temps que c'en était douloureux… Et la pensée de ne pas pouvoir serrer Levi dans ses bras, de ne pas pouvoir sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper comme dans un doux cocon protecteur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

– Eren, l'appela doucement l'Ackerman en s'accroupissant à son tour pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon qui semblait de plus en plus désemparé.

Cet appel raisonna péniblement aux oreilles d'Eren et fut pris comme un droit d'abandon par le cœur de celui-ci : il éclata en de longs et éprouvants sanglots qui déchirèrent sa gorge.

Levi le regarda vider son chagrin, s'en voulant d'être aussi impuissant.

 **••••••••••**

Les jours défilèrent par la suite, la joie de vivre réussissant lentement mais sûrement à prendre le pas sur la tristesse.

La séparation inévitable mais tant redoutée arriva finalement et elle fut aussi éprouvante pour les deux amis que les six dernières.

* * *

Samedi huit juillet deux mille dix-sept, treize heures et douze minutes, Eren Jaeger a dix-sept ans et un grand sourire qui mange la moitié de son visage.

Trois jours plus tôt, il avait découvert les résultats de son BAC et était impatient de les dévoiler à son protecteur.

Il avait sauté une classe, celle de quatrième, ayant emmagasiné une multitude de connaissances suite à ses lectures et recherches. Et ça avait été bénéfique pour lui, il avait passé un an de moins au collège et le lycée avait été beaucoup moins difficile. Bien sûr, il avait eu droit à quelques brimades mais il avait surtout fait la connaissance d'un groupe de lycéens qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

– Papy ! hurla Eren de la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'il était chez son grand-père.

– Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? beugla à son tour le vieil homme depuis le salon.

– Je vais faire un tour dans la forêt !

Le jeune homme arriva dans la pièce à vivre et planta ses grandes billes turquoise sur la silhouette de Hanke. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourcil épais mais bien dessiné haussé. Le p'tit monstre avait bien grandi mais il avait tout de même gardé son petit air malicieux, air accentué par le grand sourire qui grignotait une bonne partie de son visage, faisant follement pétiller ses yeux.

– Ouais, ouais, je sais… Mais rentre pour le déjeuné, p'tit monstre !

Le sourire d'Eren s'élargit encore plus – Hanke se demanda avec un certain trouble s'il n'avait pas mal aux joues – et sortit en coup de vent de la maison.

Deux ans plus tôt, Eren avait gaffé et avait avoué, sans le faire exprès, à son grand-père qu'il se rendait dans la forêt après que ce dernier lui avait demandé où il comptait aller. En toute franchise et innocence, Eren avait lâcher le morceau et ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il s'était rendu compte de son énorme boulette. Hanke l'avait simplement regardé avant de lui dire de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux et rien d'autre. Le jeune garçon avait été surpris par ces paroles mais tout ce qu'il avait vraiment retenu, ce fut que son grand-père ne lui interdisait pas de gambader dans la forêt et ce fait l'avait rendu stupidement heureux.

Sortant de ses pensées, Eren augmenta ses foulées et se rapprocha rapidement de la forme se tenant sous le couvert des arbres.

– Alors ? demanda Levi, un sourire dans la voix en voyant son protégé rayonnant de bonheur.

– Je l'ai eu ! hurla Eren en arrivant à sa hauteur. Avec mention Très Bien !

Le jeune homme sautait littéralement de joie, se retenant visiblement de sauter au cou du gardien.

– C'est bien, gamin.

La tendresse qui suintait de ces trois mots fit rougir le brun qui offrit un petit sourire timide à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci esquissa aussi un petit sourire derrière son masque.

– Dis donc, Levi, t'aurais pas rétréci depuis la dernière fois ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme en mettant une main au-dessus de sa tête avant de la faire stagner au-dessus du crâne de l'Ackerman qui lui arrivait au nez.

– Je t'emmerde, gamin, c'est pas parce que je suis plus petit que toi maintenant que je ne peux plus te faire ça !

Eren eut peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il reçut une chaussure en pleine poire.

– Bordel, Levi, ça fait super mal ! geignit le brun en tenant son nez douloureux.

– T'as qu'à respecter tes aînés, ducon. Et puis, prends ça comme ma revanche pour avoir explosé mon pif avec le masque, fit-il en pointant ledit masque de son index.

– Ça fait cinq ans ! s'exclama le jeune Jaeger, ébahi. T'es vraiment rancunier, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas.

Et sur ces mots, Levi plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant tout le loisir à son jeune protégé de le reluquer.

Eren fixa un moment le dos musculeux avant de détourner son regard, une étincelle de douleur le faisant briller. L'année passée, alors qu'il s'était surpris à lancer des coups d'œil plus que fréquents et insistants à l'esprit, il s'était finalement avoué qu'il était bêtement tombé amoureux de Levi. Il avait longtemps été en colère contre cet amour voué à l'échec et avait passé une horrible semaine aux côtés de l'Ackerman, cherchant à le fuir pour ne pas souffrir mais ses sentiments, eux, le poussant inexorablement vers lui. Levi avait dû remarquer son comportement mais il n'avait rien dit, semblant comprendre que son cadet menait un intense combat intérieur et qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Eren avait terminé ses vacances d'été chez lui et avait eu le temps de faire le point, retrouvant une certaine quiétude et une volonté de fer. Il n'était pas un lâche et avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à son gardien. Sa révélation allait marquer un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, quelle que soit la réaction de Levi.

– T'attends de prendre racine ou quoi ? grogna Levi en se retournant.

– J'arrive !

Eren lui lança un sourire et le rejoignit en courant, ralentissant quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

– Je reste un jour de plus, lâcha soudainement le jeune homme après quelques minutes de marche, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

– Ah ? fit Levi en stoppant sa marche, le regardant à travers son masque.

– Ouais, acquiesça vivement Eren, mes parents sont partis assez loin cette fois donc il arriveront dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Ils préfèrent se reposer un peu chez mon grand-père avant qu'on ne retourne chez nous le dimanche matin.

Levi ne répondit pas mais le jeune brun savait qu'il était heureux de cette nouvelle. L'Ackerman n'avait jamais été expansif sur ses sentiments alors il avait appris à lire à travers lui, à travers ses silences et son langage corporel.

– J'aimerais bien qu'on aille voir les feux d'artifice de samedi soir. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

– Tu trouves pas qu'on passe déjà assez de temps ensemble quand tu viens ici ? demanda Levi, taquin.

Et comme le gardien l'avait prédit, Eren piqua un fard monumental.

– Si… Mais… je… euh… c'est pas pareil… Enfin si ! Mais…

Levi eut un petit rire et le brun cessa ses borborygmes incompréhensibles, se mettant face à son aîné avant de le pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

– Toi ! Tu te fiches de moi ! gronda-t-il avec des yeux plissés.

– A peine, riposta l'esprit en levant ses yeux au ciel devant le cirque de son cadet.

Un objet frappa son masque et le choc raisonna désagréablement dans ses oreilles.

– Tu ne l'as pas volée, celle-la ! s'exclama Eren avant d'éclater de rire quand il vit la marque de la semelle de sa chaussure imprimée sur le masque d'un blanc pur.

Un peu désolé tout de même d'avoir sali l'objet, il alla nettoyer le masque avec une des manches de sa fine veste, rougissant en sentant le regard insistant de Levi posé sur lui. Une fois sa besogne finie, il enfila vite fait sa basket puis envoya un grand sourire à l'Ackerman, cherchant à voiler son trouble.

– Bon, on fait quoi ?

* * *

(Petite incruste de l'auteure x) ) :

• Si vous voulez, vous pouvez écouter **Love & Loss** de _**Mattia Cupelli**_.

• Sur _Youtube_ , la vidéo s'appelle **Beautiful Love Emotional Sad Epic Piano Solo - "Love and Loss" by Mattia Cupelli**.

• Voici le lien : w w w . youtube . com (slash) watch?v=6qcPBN7O3JY _(enlevez les espaces et remplacez (slash) par / ;D)_

• Astuce : Pour que la musique tourne en boucle, mettez _repeat_ après le _youtube_ de l'URL. Vous atterrirez sur le site **Listen on Repeat** et vous écouterez donc la musique en boucle ;)

* * *

Samedi quinze juillet deux mille dix-sept, vingt-trois heures et vingt minutes, Eren Jaeger a dix-sept ans et se sent aussi bien qu'une une proie devant un prédateur.

Vêtu d'un fin t-shirt bleu marine, d'un short noir et de ses fameuses baskets, il attendait que Levi daigne pointer le bout de son museau.

Un petit vent frais passait à travers ses épaisses mèches brunes en une douce caresse aérienne tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de son grand-père. Il avait fait le mur, passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre située juste à côté de celle de Hanke puisque la porte d'entrée grinçait horriblement depuis plus de deux ans. Son grand-père rouspétait toujours après le bruit affreux qu'elle émettait à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de la bouger mais n'effectuait aucune démarche pour la faire réparer.

– Pas trop fatigué, gamin ? demanda une voix en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

Eren sursauta violemment puis se retourna tout en plaçant une main sur son cœur et lança un petit sourire à Levi qui remettait son masque en place.

– Tu m'as fais peur, fit-il sur le même ton de voix. Et non, je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis plutôt excité comme un gamin de trois ans.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter.

La voix de l'Ackerman paraissait dépitée mais le brun éclata de rire.

– Au lieu de faire l'andouille, il faudrait que tu te bouges l'arrière-train si tu ne veux pas qu'on rate les feux !

– Je suis celui qui t'attends, là, merdeux.

Eren roula ses yeux, un petit sourire rehaussant ses lèvres.

Il attrapa un bout de bois et tendit l'une des extrémités à Levi qui l'attrapa. Ils avancèrent dans la forêt mais bien vite le jeune brun sentit le malaise monter en lui et il se mit à scruter nerveusement l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas pris de lampe, la lune était ronde et éclairait parfaitement leur route mais l'atmosphère était étrangement pesante.

Soudainement, il aperçut des formes indistinctes et noires qui semblaient les fixer autant que lui le faisait. Elles les entouraient mais laissaient le passage en face d'eux curieusement libre.

– Ce sont les autres esprits de la forêt. Souviens-toi, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

– Ils n'aiment pas les humains mais ils ne s'en prendront pas à moi car tu es là.

– Exact, gamin.

Un peu rassuré, le brun continua de les dévisager avant d'occulter leur présence. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la petite clairière. Ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau, Eren regardant les esprits s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt.

– Pourquoi ils s'arrêtent là.

Levi suivit son regard avant de lui répondre :

– La lune est pleine, ce soir. Ils ne supportent pas la lumière alors ils restent cachés dans la noirceur que leur offre la forêt, expliqua-t-il calmement. Mais il faudra faire attention aux nuages, s'ils couvrent la lune et que je ne leur prête pas attention, les esprits pourraient t'attaquer, ajouta-t-il en regardant les quelques nuages noirs qui avançaient lentement dans le ciel lumineux.

Le jeune Jaeger se rapprocha un peu de Levi, sa nervosité reprenant du terrain autant à cause de ce que venait de lui dire le gardien qu'à cause de ses pensées.

Il avait décidé de se déclarer après les feux.

Il avait peur de la réaction de l'Ackerman et si ce dernier n'acceptait pas ses sentiments, il aurait juste à rentrer chez son grand-père et à attendre que le lendemain matin arrive pour quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais y revenir.

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Si Levi prenait mal sa déclaration, le glas de leur relation sonnerait.

– A quoi tu penses, gamin ?

– A rien, Levi, à rien.

Le masque resta un moment tourné vers lui avant qu'il ne fasse face au ciel quand le premier feu d'artifice éclata, illuminant l'horizon étoilé.

Ils regardèrent le spectacle en silence, entendant la rumeur d'une foule au loin, dans la ville voisine. Les parents d'Eren s'y trouvaient, son grand-père n'ayant pas voulu les suivre. Ils avaient bien tenter de le faire venir avec eux mais le brun avait prétexté un gros mal de tête et ils avaient fini par lâcher prise.

Le bouquet final retentit et le brun resta un moment ébloui par la beauté des explosions lumineuses. Le silence revint au bout de plusieurs minutes intenses et féeriques, le jeune Jaeger regardant les cendres tomber lentement, les voyant disparaître derrière l'étendue d'arbres.

La quiétude s'estompa petit à petit du cœur d'Eren pour être remplacer par une angoisse sourde. Les mains moites et le palpitant battant douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec, ne trouvant pas le courage de parler.

Finalement, après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il tenta de se raisonner, il souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers l'homme assis à ses côtés.

– Levi.

Le susnommé tourna sa tête vers lui et parut saisir tout le sérieux de la situation car il resta muet, attendant que le jeune homme poursuive.

– Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Eren regarda le masque qui lui faisait face et fronça ses sourcils, une petite moue déformant les traits de son visage.

– Pourrais-tu enlever ton masque ? C'est vraiment perturbant de parler à une face figée de renard.

Il entendit distinctement le soupir ennuyé que poussa Levi mais contre toute attente, ce dernier retira l'objet de son visage sans émettre la moindre objection.

Le brun se sentit encore plus angoissé en se faisant la réflexion que l'Ackerman avait _vraiment_ saisi l'importance de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

Mais avant de se lancer, il se gorgea des traits du gardien qu'il n'avait vus qu'une seule fois, cinq ans plus tôt. C'était le même nez droit, la même mâchoire, les mêmes pommettes hautes et les mêmes yeux aux reflets argentés, leur couleur si singulière se trouvant intensifiée par la lumière de la lune.

Levi était beau et il n'avait pas pris une ride.

Eren baissa ses prunelles aigues-marines, se demandant sérieusement s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie en quémandant au gardien d'enlever son fichu masque.

Il secoua soudainement sa tête brune, voulant chasser ses pensées moroses et parasites. Il releva courageusement son regard pour le planter directement dans celui de son protecteur.

– Je t'aime.

Voilà, il l'avait dit, il ne manquait plus que la réponse de Levi pour qu'il puisse savoir de quelle couleur il verrait son avenir.

Néanmoins, Eren sentit sa confiance chanceler quand il remarqua l'absence de réaction chez l'Ackerman qui, en fin de compte, adopta petit à petit une expression de pure incrédulité. Le brun ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe mais décida de ne pas céder à la panique, ça ne le mènerait à rien.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut infini au jeune Jaeger, l'esprit fronça ses sourcils avant que son visage ne se détende, ses yeux d'aigle se faisant peu à peu plus doux.

– Aussi rusé qu'un renard, aussi beau qu'un loup mais aussi surprenant qu'un rêve qui se réalise.

Eren sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies, comprenant sans réellement saisir le sens de cette phrase aux connotations mystérieuses.

Levi sourit devant l'air perdu de son cadet et soupira doucement avant d'attraper son masque. Il s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme et quand leur visage ne furent séparés que par une petite dizaine de centimètres, il déposa l'objet sur la frimousse en face de lui après avoir pris le temps d'en mémoriser les moindres détails.

Le jeune Jaeger regardait l'Ackerman à travers les minuscules trous du masque, sentant son cœur tambouriner follement dans sa poitrine quand le gardien lui envoya un petit sourire en coin. Le visage de l'esprit disparut soudainement de son champ de vision et il sentit un petite pression sur son front puis sur ses joues, avant que ses lèvres ne soient elles aussi attaquées à travers l'objet. Il écarquilla ses yeux quand il croisa le regard brillant de Levi et en comprenant que ce dernier était en train de l'embrasser indirectement.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, la joie faisant scintiller ses yeux de larmes de bonheur. Cependant, un douloureuse pointe de tristesse transperça son cœur : il aurait tellement voulu que Levi l'embrasse pour de vrai...

Des bruissement se firent soudainement entendre derrière lui, de même qu'une mer de chuchotis indistincts, pareils aux frémissements des feuilles secouées tendrement par la brise.

Eren vit les yeux de Levi s'écarquiller puis sentit une main froide agripper son bras avant qu'il ne se fasse violemment tirer derrière le gardien. Il enleva prestement le masque qui obstruait partiellement sa vue avant de se figer d'horreur, autant à cause des esprits monstrueusement gros et aux immenses yeux globuleux qui les encerclaient qu'à cause de la main qui enserrait toujours son avant-bras.

La main de Levi.

Il regarda ce dernier faire reculer un de ces affreux esprits qui avait, semblait-il, tenté d'attaquer le brun par derrière. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint ses sombres partenaires, les murmures reprirent avant de s'arrêter brusquement. La foule d'esprits avaient apparemment remarquer le toucher mortel entre Levi et Eren car ils se figèrent puis se mirent à fixer les deux membres en contact.

Un silence oppressant prit place mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps, Levi se levant brusquement.

– Foutez l'camp ! hurla-t-il.

Cet éclat de voix parut réveiller les monstres ténébreux car ils disparurent tous, tels des mirages qui n'avaient jamais existé.

Le jeune homme brun, lui, regardait de ses yeux vagues la mer d'épais nuages sombres en train de voiler la lune qui réapparaissait tout de même petit à petit.

– Eren.

Le jeune Jaeger sursauta et s'arracha à la contemplation de l'astre lumineux, ancrant ses yeux sur la silhouette de Levi. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard puis écarta lentement ses bras, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses bras s'étendaient.

Eren ouvrit en grand ses yeux turquoise puis se leva en vitesse, courant enlacer le gardien après une brève hésitation. Il atterrit rapidement entre les bras forts mais il sentit déjà son cœur devenir douloureux alors que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse.

Cependant son rire s'éleva dans la clairière, fort, libre, heureux. C'était un rire qui témoignait de son bonheur mais de sa tristesse, aussi.

 _Car ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre._

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la peau de Levi briller alors il releva son visage et embrassa à pleine bouche l'esprit qui glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches folles. Le baiser était tendre et désespéré mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps, le souffle d'Eren se perdant.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient toutes une à une et ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous lui, Levi ralentissant sa chute en l'accompagnant au sol. Il planta ses prunelles turquoise dans celles grises de son vis-à-vis puis se mit à sourire tristement avant qu'une quinte de toux ne secoue son corps.

– Levi, souffla-t-il d'une voix affaiblie.

– Chut, Eren… Je t'aime… Je t'aime...

Le jeune brun sourit, regardant le visage laiteux de son protecteur qui s'illuminait peu à peu d'une douce lueur bleutée.

Puis son cœur rata un battement, puis un autre et il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le sol, ses yeux papillonnant de plus en plus alors que l'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons.

– J'aurais finalement réussi... à… à t'enlacer… à t'embrasser… Une fois… _Rien qu'une fois_ …

– Eren…

Celui-ci sourit, son cœur s'arrêta de battre et sa respiration se coupa.

Sa dernière vision fut deux beaux yeux gris et bleus, aux doux reflets argentés, entourés par des sortes de pétales bleus et lumineux.

* * *

Dimanche quinze juillet deux mille dix-huit, quatorze heures et cinquante et une minutes, Hanke Jaeger a quatre-vingt-six et une photo de son petit fils posée sur sa télévision.

Comme a son habitude, Hanke Jaeger regardait un match de tennis. La publicité remplaça brutalement le terrain de sport et les deux joueurs, dont l'un deux s'apprêtait à faire un magnifique smash.

Toutefois, le vieil homme ne broncha pas, il n'eut même pas un petit soubresaut qui aurait pu révéler son agacement.

Son regard se dirigea à la place vers la photographie d'Eren qui trônait au-dessus de sa télé. Il dévisagea ce visage souriant et douloureusement familier. Cette photo avait été prise le jour de l'arrivée du jeune brun, l'été passé. Il venait de passer son BAC et avait vu ses résultats peu de jours avant de venir rejoindre son grand-père. Celui-ci avait accueilli un Eren rayonnant de bonheur et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de l'appareil photo devant une telle joie de vivre, figeant à jamais cet instant débordant de gaieté.

– Je t'avais bien dit de faire attention, de ne le toucher qu'avec tes yeux, p'tit monstre.

Hanke secoua sa tête avec désolation, gardant ses yeux bleus et larmoyants fermement fixés sur le visage au sourire joyeux et polisson de son petit-fils.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce OS ? C'est un beau petit bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis ! ;)

A bientôt (Avec la suite de **Avec toi, de A à Z** ;D)! o/


End file.
